cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Tia Carrere
, in Quick]] Tia Carrere (1967 - ) Deaths in Film *''Zombie Nightmare'' (1986) [Amy]: Face bashed against a window by the zombie Jon-Mikl Thor in a garage. *''Quick (Crossfire)'' (1993) [Janet Sakamoto]: Shot in the stomach by Jeff Fahey while struggling with him on the floor. (Thanks to Palepoli) *''True Lies (1994)'' [Juno Skinner]: Killed in a car crash when her car goes off a bridge and into the ocean. *''Kull the Conqueror (1997)'' [Akivasha]: Killed (while in her fire-monster form) when Kevin Sorbo gives her a mystical "kiss" that freezes her from the inside. (Thanks to Thomas and Lee-Ann) *''Back in the Day'' (2005) [Loot]: Shot repeatedly by police after she opens fire on them. (Thanks to Andrew) *''Dark Honeymoon (2008)'' [Miranda]: Strangled, then hanged in a crucified position, by Lindy Booth in the woods, after Lindy bludgeons her into unconsciousness with a log. (It later turns out that everything we've seen is a lie told by Nick Cornish, and that Nick is the actual killer.) (Thanks to Germboygel) Deaths in Television *''Friday the 13th: The Series: Year of the Monkey (1990)'' [Michiko Tanaka]: Commits suicide by impaling herself with a samurai sword, after she is unable to bring herself to kill her father (Robert Ito). *''Quantum Leap: The Leap Home Part 2: Vietnam, April 7, 1970 (1990)'' [Chu-Hoi]: Shot to death by Scott Bakula after she attempts to shoot David Newsom. (Thanks to Neil) *''Tales from the Crypt: On a Dead Man's Chest (1992)'' [Scarlett]: Head bashed against the bathroom wall by Yul Vazquez. (Thanks to M.) *''Natural Enemy'' (1997 TV) [Christina D'Amelio]: Suffocated (off-screen) when William McNamara ties a plastic bag over her head; her body is shown afterwards lying in a dumpster when Donald Sutherland discover her. (Thanks to TravellingMan) *''Supernova'' (2005 TV) [Lisa Delgado]: Shot in the back/stomach during a riot (after she frees Luke Perry); she manages to drive a bit before getting out and dying in Luke's arms. (Thanks to TravellingMan) Deaths in Video Games * Saints Row (2006) [Lin]: Fatally shot by David Carradine alongside the protagonist when David finds out that she was an undercover rival gang member. Notable Connections *Ex-Mrs. Elie Samaha (producer) *Ex-Mrs. Simon Wakelin (photographer/journalist) Gallery Tia Carrere in Dark.Honeymoon.jpg|Tia Carrere in Dark Honeymoon Tia Carrere in Supernova.jpg|Tia Carrere in Supernova Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:Asian-American actors and actresses Category:1967 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Carrere, Tia Category:Reality show participants Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Actors who died in James Cameron Films Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Disney Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Freddy vs Jason film Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Hawaiian Actors and Actresses Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:WB Stars Category:General Hospital cast members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Lilo & Stitch cast members Category:American actors and actresses Category:The OC Cast Members Category:Saints Row Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Divorced actors and actresses